The Protector
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: When Reborn kill's a close friend, he makes promise to protect his daughter. He is determined to keep it the problem ...well she know's nothing of Reborn or the Mafia. pairing ocX27 18xocx80x33 96x0cx69 ocx59 raiting may go up in future chapters. Hiatus or discontuied lost my work ha ha my bad
1. Prologue

**Cutix_101: Hi! this is my firts story so please be kind to me!**

**-mex.X : Um...Why Am I here?**

**Cutix_101: To read the disclaimer?**

**-mex.X: GAWD! ...The Disclaimer : Cutix_101 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn only her Oc...**

**Cutix_101: hurray! Story time! okay people lets write the first chapter! **

**-mex.X: Um...the only person writing the first chapter is you **

**Cutix_101: ...STORY START!...**

* * *

><p>~In Tokyo Japan~<p>

A middle aged man in a black suit with black hair runs down the street his clothes all tattered and dark red hair soaked from the pounding rain.

His arm bleeding from a gunshot wound that only happened momments before entering the dark alleyway.

He leans against the wall holding on to his left shoulder blade that was holding on to a pistol.

_Gawd Dammit they almost had me! I was such a fool to trust him...If I knew he was going to turn against the Vongola Family I would never have done this...now my family is in danger..._He thought sliding down the brick wall on to the wet ground.

He reached into his pocket with his good hand and pulled out a phone then dialed a number.

"Hello?" A soft sweet voice answered.  
>"...Araiya...I screwed up..." He said looking at the ground with his bright blue eyes.<p>

"Kenchi...is that you? ...where are you it's like four in the morning" The women on the other line asked concerned.  
>"...Ariaya this isn't the time you have to take Akako and get out of the house" He pleaded.<br>"w-what? why whats going on? Kenchi!" she panicked a little.  
>"Calm down! it's Rikaido he...he betrayed us...all...I'm sorry...Araiya but get out of the house now! it's an order! Take Akako and Run!" He shouted at her hanging up and barely dodeging a takes his gun points the person who was shooting at him when he heard a click.<p>

"Don't move" The voice ordered.  
>Kenchi stood in place raising his hand.<br>"...Reborn...is it.." He said dropping his gun.  
>"what is it to you?" Reborn said pressing the gun harder into his temple.<p>

"...Reborn...I have something to say before you shoot...me...Rikaido is the really traitor...we never intended this to happen but you know...how this world works so please...as an old friend...take care of my daughter..."He said turning to Reborn and looking at him with pleading eyes.  
>" ...I Give you My word...Kenchi.." He replied pulling the trigger of his gun.<p>

Reborn stares at Kenchi's dead body.  
>The Grip on his gun tightening from feeling the pain of killing a close friend.<br>Before he walked away he made a silent vow to keep Kenchi's last wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Yay! I finished! the first chapter!<strong>

**-mex.X: um...Cu-chan...this is a prolouge...**

**Cutix_101: oh...Well then...prolouge that is done! ha ha! anway read and reveiw please be kind I'm sensitive! as I said before this started! okay~Intill next Time~**


	2. Chapter 1  Strays and A Favor

**Cutix_101: Hurray! it's finally the first Real chapter!  
>-mex.X: ...You still need to improve my name was spelt wrong in the last chapter<strong>

**Cutix_101: I'm sorry!**

**-mex.X: ..You better be sorry...I thought you loved me! *runs off crying***

**Cutix_101: er...ah...I don't own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and I'm only repeating this one more time...eto...with that said ...here is the real Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>~Namimori Airport~<p>

A girl with bright red short hair comes walking out of the airport looking around at the many people passing by her.

..._I don't understand why did my mother send me in this part of Japan..._she thought sighing walking over to a nearby bench.  
>Her bright red glowing in the sunlight.<p>

._..I just don't understand why...did she take me and leave so suddenly...then ship me off on the airplane into an unkown place...by Myself with Little money..._She sighed after that dark red orbs trying to look for anything that would help even though in this situation she knew there wasn't anything that could help her.

After awhile she decided to walk around Namimori having nothing better to do with her time other then thinking about the events that happened over the last few hours.

She pauses in her walk after watching many people walk by and looking at the many stores and restraunt.  
>...<em>I wonder how my dad is...<em>She thought when a tear slid down her cheek.

"ara?" she touched her cheek to look at her finger.  
><em>w-why...I don't understand...why am I crying? ...<em>she panics a little but slid down the wall and started to cry even more since the tears wouldn't stop.

~Hours Later~

The girl had fallen asleep against the another girl with silver long hair comes walking up wearing a white muscle shirt with a black also wore a black skirt with a chain hanging to the side and black combat boots.

"...now what do we have here another stray...only this one is a little cuter then the average stray.." She smirked picking up the sleeping girl and walking off with the girl in her arms.

~Meanwhile~

A baby in a suit with a fedora hat stares out the window sorrowfully thinking of his close friend that he killed.

..._Kenchi...I swear...I'll keep my word..._He hits the wall thinking more when a boy with light brown hair comes running in the room.

His orangish eyes looks at the baby worried.

"Reborn?" He called his turned to him with his hat covering his black coloured eyes.  
>"What is it Dame-Tsuna.."He replied.<br>"Whats wrong with you? you've been doing nothing but mopping since you've return from your last mission..."Tsuna explained looking worried.  
>"...nothing..." Reborn replied in silent whisper.<p>

Tsuna sighs leaning against the wall.  
>"Liar" he said sliding to the ground.<br>"...Dame-Tsuna...could you do me a small favor?" he asked slowly looking over to Tsuna.  
>"E-eh? ...A favor?" Tsuna looks at him blinking.<br>"What kind of Favor?"he asked.

Reborn jumped down from the window sile and walked over to Tsuna.

Once he was by Tsuna he took out a photo of a girl.  
>Tsuna blinked looking closely at the photo of a girl who had red short hair and dark eyes wearing a white summer dress smiling brightly.<br>"w-who is that?" Tsuna asked.  
>Reborn goes silent when he puts the photo back into his pocket.<br>"...She's the daughter of a close friend of mine.."He responded walking to the desk that's by Tsuna's bed and window.  
>Tsuna stayed slient waiting for him to contuie.<br>"Her name is Akako Aki ..." He said sitting down at the edge of the desk.  
>"Eh? ...why are you telling me this?" He questioned.<br>"Because...I want you to find her.." Reborn answered pulling his hat down.  
>"Why?..." Tsuna asked slowly getting off the ground.<br>" ...I have to full fill my promise to her father.." He replied.  
>" ...why would you have to full fill a promise to h-wait...Reborn did you.." Tsuna looked at reborn who looked away from him at the wall.<br>"I had no choice...it had to be done...in the mafia world...there is no such thing as mercy to a traitor.." Reborn said in a cold serious tone.  
>"...Reborn.."Tsuna goes silent looking at thr ground but then looked back at Reborn.<br>"Alright...I'll look for her tomorrow...but right now..I'm going to sleep.."Tsuna said crawling into to bed then going to sleep.  
>Reborn nodded getting up to look out the window with a slight smile.<br>"Arigatou...Dame-Tsuna.." he said in a low whisper smiling a little at the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Hurray! the first Real chapter finished!<strong>

**-mex.X: yay...I'm going to drag Tsuna...here in the next chapter**

**Cutix_101: okay~intill nex chapter folks~R&R~bye bye~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2  Mall and the Park bench

**Cutix_101: Second chapter comence!**

**Tsuna: Hiieee! Why am I here?**

**Cutix_101: oh Tsuna-kun~could you say the disclaimer for the last time?**

**Tsuna: e-eto...Cutix_101 dosen't own any of the KHR Characters...only her Oc**

**Cutix_101: okay~now let chapter Two COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p>The girl with red hair wakes up to find herself in a unfamilar place even though every place she's been to since coming to namimori has been unfamilar to her.<p>

This just made things more complicated since she noticed that she was in another person's house.

_'..W-where am I? ...' _She thought looking around the neat and tidy room was average size with the walls painted white and random little specs of red paint that looked like blood splattered on the wall.

She stares out at the window from the left to see the bright sunny beautiful day , but for her it was to bright.  
><em>'My eyes they burn!...<em>' She closed them shut when the door opened revealing another girl with long silver hair and Golden eyes.  
>She wore a black shirt and skirt with a chain attached the skirt.<p>

" ...your finally awake..." she said leaning against the wall.  
>"Anou...who are you?" The girl asked her staring at her long stockings that were black with red strips.<br>" ...Shiro...and you?" she answered then asked.  
>"eh?" The girl on the bed looked up at Shiro who was staring down at me with her Golden eyes.<br>"Your name? who are you? I tried looking for your I.D and you had none on you ..or any type of Identification" she said moving closer to her.  
>" ...e-eto...M-My name is Akako Aki...t-thanks for helping me.." Akako replied looking down at the purple blanket with little red dots.<br>" .Hn...don't thank me...I was just feeling nice since I finally got the ice-cream I've been dreaming about for a week.." she said going into her closet.  
>' <em>she helped me becasue ...she had her favorite Ice -cream? ..' <em>She can only stare while sweat dropping as shiro threw a white summer dress at her.

Akako looked at the white summer dress picking it up off the bed.  
>"w-whats this for?" she asked staring at the white dress curiously.<br>"..it's for you to change into so we can go to the mall and buy you new clothes.." Shiro answered looking into her closet for something.  
>" e-eh? M-Mall? buy me new clothes? why? ..and you don't half to ...I me-" Akako was cut off by Shiro.<br>" I want to...and beside's I'm taken you in .." She said putting two white flip flops on the floor.  
>"...I'll be waiting outside ...don't be long.." Shiro said with her back turned to her.<p>

Akako nodded when she heard the door shut.

She stared at the door then at the dress.  
>"...Arigatou.."she mummbled while getting out of the bed to change into the white summer dress.<p>

~In Another Part Of Town~

Tsuna runs to the bench sitting down panting.  
>Reborn comes from the bushes to sit next to him.<br>"any luck?" he said looking at Tsuna.  
>Tsuna shook his head.<br>"I can't find her any where...Reborn...She's no where to be found..are you sure she's even here in Japan?" He questioned.  
>"...I know she's here...I can feel it...she's here some where..." Reborn said looking off into the distance.<br>Tsuna stared at Reborn who was staring off into space for the hundreth time that day.  
>The look in Reborn's eye was a mixture of regret and determination.<br>" ...Reborn..." Tsuna called his name.  
>Reborn shook his head then looked at Tsuna.<br>"What is it...Dame-Tsuna?..." He asked pulling his fedora hat down.  
>" ...I'll go looking for her again...you should call Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto and ask them to help..to.." Tsuna ordered.<br>" ...what this Dame-Tsuna actually sounding like a boss how unlike you..." Reborn said slightly smirking.  
>"...it's nothing...like that...it's just your pushing yourself to hard...and...I'm worried about you Reborn...your not acting like yourself..." Tsuna said worried.<br>" ...Sorry..." Reborn looked down apologetically and sorrowfully.  
>Tsuna sighed picking him up and hugging him.<br>"!... what are you doing Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn demaned half shock and half glaring from his actions.  
>"..Shut up..and sleep...you need it.." Tsuna replied a little embarrassed by his actions.<p>

Rebron only stared at him then slowly layed in his arm.  
>"...Fine..I'll listen you...just this once..."He said fading into Dream land in Tsuna's arm.<p>

Once Reborn was asleep in his arms Tsuna stared at him.  
>'...<em>Reborn...Please come back to your old self...anything is better then ...how you are right now..' <em>He thought turning to look at the bright blue sky.

He stared at the clouds in the sky when he slowly drifted off to sleep with Reborn in his arm sitting on the park bench.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Hurray! thats another completion of the chapter!<strong>

**Tsuna: ...anou...didn't you want write more?**

**Cutix_101: ...I did but decided to end it there! now~intill next time! *Runs off stage nearly tripping*  
>Tsuna: ...*sweatdrops*...er...um...R&amp;R Please? it will be greatly appreciated..<strong>


	4. Chapter 3  Falls And A Sleeping Boy

**Cutix_101: Hello! my fellow people! This is now the third chapter! *^* I feel so happy~so anyway~ **

**Tsuna: ...eto..**

**Cutix_101: hai?**

**Tsuna: Let the third chapter commence!**

**Cutix_101: aw...Tsuna-kun you destroyed my spotlight..**

**Tsuna: sorry...anyway here it is..**

* * *

><p>~At The Mall~<p>

Akako stared at the many stores in the mall with curiousity.

Her dark red eyes looking from the many people passing by to the many stores.  
>Shiro looked at the curious little red head who was pratically sparkling at everything.<p>

'_...It's like she's a little kid...' _she thought smiling a little.  
>Akako looks at shiro.<br>"you know this is the first time I've ever been a mall" Akako said smiling brightly.  
>Shiro just stared at her.<br>"...Are you serious?" she gaped at her.  
>Akako nodded happily skipping down the hall in her white flip flops and dress.<p>

'..._Werid girl...'_shiro thought before trailing behind her.

~At The Park~

"oi...Tsuna.." a voice called his name that awoke the slumbering boy.  
>"e-eh?" Tsuna said slwoly opening his eyes. He blinked only to see a boy with brown eyes and black hair.<br>"..Y-Yamamoto...what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked rubbing his eyes.

"Ah ha ha~I was just on one of my afternoon jog's when I seen you and the kid sleeping here on the bench" He cheerfully replied.

"O-Oh...wait I FELL ASLEEP!" Tsuna shouted panicked slightly startling Yamamoto a little since he didn't expect such a out burst from Tsuna.

"u-uh...yeah..I guess so.." Yamamoto said rubbing the back of his head.  
>" This isn't it I good I half to find her!" he shouted again panicking.<br>" Woah...cool it Tsuna it's okay ...and who do you half to find?" Yamamoto asked while trying to calm down his best friend in his panic state.

Tsuna paused and then looked at Yamamoto.  
>" ...um...uh...a...a girl..." Tsuna replied trying to re-think of the story Reborn told him about this girl names Akako.<br>"A girl? ...why would you be looking for a girl?" Yamamoto asked smiling innocently.  
>"uh...um...ah..." He went silent from not thinking of anything since his brain decided to malfunction that very second.<p>

Yamamoto only contuied to stare.

"Ciaossu~"Reborn greeted catching Yamamoto's attention.  
>"Yo~" he greeted Reborn waving at him.<br>"What my failed student wanted to say after letting me fall to the ground from panicking waken me instantly is...He's looking for a girl named Akako Aki becasue I requested him to do so" Reborn explained jumping on Yamamoto's shoulder to sit on it.  
>" cool~is it related to the mafia game?" he asked.<br>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let you fall!" Tsuna shouted apologetically only to be kicked to the ground by Reborn.  
>"Shut up Dame-Tsuna ...and ...no it is it's just a favor for me.." Reborn answered Yamamoto while standing on Tsuna.<br>" ...ara?...not mafia related? ...hmm...well...why don't I help?" He said smiling cheerfully while trying to give a helping hand to his friends.  
>"That'd be great Yamamoto!" Tsuna said ethusiastically getting up off the ground once Reborn jumped off his back.<br>"The more the merrier right~?" he contuied to smile while Reborn nodded.  
>"ah! but wait!" Yamamoto stopped the two from walking.<br>"what is it?" Tsuna asked.  
>"I need to go to the mall and pick something up would you like to join me?" he asked the two.<p>

"okay" Tsuna agreed to his jumped from Yamamoto and onto Tsuna as they walked towards the mall.

~ Back At The Mall ~

"AAAAHHH!" Akako screamed falling off the ledge of the third floor and landing in the foutain and banging her head on the edge.

Shiro jumps off the railing and lands on the edge of the fountain next to Akako.

"itai.." Akako rubbed her head.  
>"...idiot...are you trying to get yourself killed?.." Shiro scolded helping her up.<br>"It's not my fault that guy shoved me off the edge!" she pouted with blood trickling down the side of her head.  
>Shiro sighed grabbing her arm.<br>"ow! not so hard! it's tender there!" She cried while Shiro rolled her eyes.  
>"Come on lets get you cleaned up before anything else happens or it gets infected.." Shiro said dragging her away from the many people that where staring and starting crowd around wondering what just happened.<p>

~Few Minutes Later~

Akako comes walking out of the washroom with a bandaged up head.

"Yay~shopping time!" She shouted going to run when Shiro picks her up by the collar of her summer dress.

"No! remeber last time you went running off? you fell off the ledge of the railing and damaged your head.." Shiro said keeping her at bay.  
>"aw...fine..I'll just walk over to the clothing store then.." She said waiting for Shiro to put her down.<p>

When she did let go of Akako.  
>Akako went walking to the store but got distracted by a ball that was innocently rolling down the hallway and bumped into someone.<br>That resulted in fallen to the ground and bashing her head on the hard floor.

Shiro hit her forehead shaken her head.  
>'...<em>this girl...is going to be the end of me...' <em>Shiro thought looking over to the person she bumped into her eyes widen at the site of the boy with caramel medium short hair and peach colored eyes.  
>"Tarou?" She stared at the boy who fell asleep on the ground with a bump on his head.<p>

'..._Great another...annoyance..'_ She thought staring at the sleeping boy on the ground.

Akako only smiled sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Hurray! I finished another chapter!~<strong>

**Tsuna: is this one shorter then the others?**

**Cutix_101: ...who cares if it's short or not! what matters is that it's finished becasue I say it's finished! anyway~till next time~**

**Tsuna: ...uh...R&R...or she'll start holding back in maken more chapters of this story...so ..um...bye..**


	5. Chapter 4   Confusion and Romance

**Cutix_101: Huuraay! we are on the fourth chapter!~With thats said~Fourth Chapter commence!**

* * *

><p>Shiro stared at the sleeping boy on the ground then looked at Akako.<p>

She sighed.  
>"Akako...why don't you go and pick an outfit in that sports store.." Shiro suggested while thinking of a way to wake up the current sleeping boy on the ground without maken such a big fuss.<br>Akako blinked at her in thought.  
>"alright...I'll go look in there to see if I want anything" she smiled at Shiro who gave her a wallet.<p>

Akako stared at the wallet that was given to her.  
>"...whats this for?" she asked innocently.<br>Shiro stared at her then smacked her in the head.  
>"itai!" Akako screamed out in pain rubbbing her now aching and sore head.<br>"What was that for!" She shouted angry and half in pain while rubbing the sore spot.  
>"it..was for you asking a stupid question...now..you use that money ..to buy whatever outfit you want okay?" Shiro looked at Akako who nodded in understanding.<br>"Good...now off with you.." she waved her off as Akako slowly made her way to the sports store.

~In The Sports Store~

Akako walked around the store when she heard two boys talking in the other isle where the guys section was.  
>" Come on Yamamoto...I really got to find her..."<p>

A pleading voice said to his companion.  
>"Ah ha ha~I know ...I know~but Tsuna you can look for this Akako once I'm done~" his companion responed cheerfully.<br>He only sighed in defeat.

Akako stopped in her tracks blinking in wonderment.  
>'...<em>e-eh? ..This Yamamoto guy...just said my name...so this Tsuna person is looking for me? ...but...why? I don't even know this person...so why would he be looking for me? ..' <em>She wondered walking down the isle not looking where she was going intill she bumped into the very people she was eavesdropping from just a second ago.  
>"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going.." she apologized bowing<br>"hey...Tsuna is'nt this the girl you've been looking for?"

"e-eh?" Akako looked up to see a boy with black hair and another who was in behind him that had light-brown hair and orangish colored eyes.

The boy with the orangish colored eyes stared at her.  
>"i-it is..." he stared at Akako.<p>

Akako stared at the two boys.  
>"u-um...I'm not sure whats going on but ...I must be going now good bye.."Akako bows again then walks away from the two.<p>

The boy with light-brown watches as she turns around and walks away from them.  
>He clenches his hands into a fist.<br>' .._I have to do this for...Reborn..' _He thought running towards Akako.  
>He grabs her wrist maken her turn around to face him.<br>"P-please Come with me..There somebody that wants to meet you.." He said to her.

Akako stares at the other pleading yet determined look.

"...uh..."She stares at him for a awhile longer.

When a explosion happened.

Akako didn't know what was going on around her.

What she did know was something was happening and the boy who was pleading to her momment's before shield her from the exsplosion that just happened.

The people around begin to scream and panic running away from danger scared.

Everything to her was sort of a blur since nothing was regestering in her mind.  
>She blinked at the boy who had shield her from danger and protected her.<p>

"a-are you okay?" he stammered a little while asking her.  
>"y-yes ...I'm fine..."She answered him.<p>

The boy with black hair popped up from inbehind the counter of the cashier in the store.

"Tsuna! it's another attack from the Gestro Family!" he shouted ducking in behind the cashier before a bullet hit him.

' ..._Gestro Family? Whats a Gestro family? ' _She thought cofused looking at the boy infront of her.

"not again...this is the third attack.." she heard him mummble.  
>"E-eh?" she blankly stared at him as he turned his back to her.<p>

She didn't know what to think or say , but she did feel the aura around the boy change.

He was about to leave when he stopped.

"Akako..." she heard him say her name in a more masculine voice then before.

She wanted to ask how he knew her name or what was going on around.

The Question's never came to her when he turn to look at her.

The look in his eyes where different more gentler then before.

It was just something about those eyes or was it him that kept her mesmerized.

Akako looked away from him when he placed his hand onto her shoulder.  
>"Akako.."He called her again.<p>

She refused to look at him when he forced her to look at him by taken her chin and moving it so he can look at her eyes.  
>The two stared deep into each others eyes and for a momment he had forgotten everything he was going to say to her.<p>

He was brought back to reality when a bullet nearly hit him in the head that he dodged subconsiously.

Akako had been pushed back into the wall with a bullet that nearly missed her.

"Tsuna! are you okay!" The black haired boy shouted slowly maken his way towards him.

He only nodded inresponse to his question and looked at Akako.  
>He went to her and pulled her up off the ground.<br>"There's a back door that leads out of the mall in behind the casheir register use it to get out of here.." he said to her.  
>"e-eh?" She looked to see that there was indeed a door in behind the cashier.<br>"..Please...go...it's to dangerious for you.."He pleaded.  
>"...b-but...what about you?" she asked tugging on his sweater.<br>" ...I'll...be okay.."he replied.  
>"...Can you be so sure?" she asked worried.<br>He turned around to face her.  
>"...Trust me.." He said.<br>"h-how...can ...I-I don't even know you.." She looked away from him not wanting to leave.

When she was pulled into a hug.  
>"e-eh! w-what are y-you d-doing!" She shouted blushing madly getting caught off guard.<br>"..I know none of this makes sense to you...but...you can trust..me..Becasue..I'll protect you with my life.."He told her.

Akako froze from hearing his words.

'..._W-what!...he just say he'd protect me! ...I don't even...he dosent even...'_

She pushed away from him while he stared.

"..Fine..I'll go .." she gave into his request.  
>"Than-"she put her finger on his mouth stopping him from finishing what he was going to say.<br>He stared at her confused.  
>"Thank me..after I see you again...Alive.."She told him removing her finger from his mouth.<p>

He nodded slowly as she ran towards the exit to escape the mall.

Akako ran down the stairs towards the exit and out the door.

When she bumped into Shiro fallen to the ground.  
>"itai!" she scratched her bottom.<br>"AKAKO!" Shiro shouted pulling her up from the ground and shaken her violently.  
>"Where in the gawds name where you! I was worried about you! " She shouted even more shaken her more violently.<p>

A Boy with caramel medium length hair sweatdropped and touched shiro on the shoulder.  
>Shiro looked at him demanding what is was he wanted.<br>"Anou...Shiro-nii she looks like she's about to pass out" He said pointing to Akako who looked like she really was going to pass out with everything thats been happening.  
>Shiro looked at him then at her then back at him.<br>"..." she dropped her on the ground roughly.  
>"Ah! now she really is passed out!" He said looking worried for the girl.<p>

Shiro shrugged and tossed her into his arms.

"Lets...go..I think We all have had enough excitment for one day.." She said walking in the direction of her home.  
>"Okay!" He said energetically fallowing shiro carrying the sleeping red head.<p>

Thus the Eventful day at the Mall was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Huurray! Thats another Chapter finished!~I hope you liked it~R&amp;R please~<strong>


	6. Chapter 5  Meeting Tarou Minaro

**Cutix_101: And so it it is the fifth chapter~yay~story commencing now!**

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

Akako woke up in staring at the white celing.

The events of yesterday slowly coming to her mind as she sits up from her bed.  
>She looked over to the window to see that the curtains where open revealing the beautiful weather outside.<p>

It was to bad her mind was pre-occupied to even notice the beauty of the outside world.

'_...That boy...who was he?...Was his name Tsuna? ...'_ She thought pushing the covers off her slightly.

'_..I don't know...I thought thats what I heard when I eavesdropped on him and his friend...but I can't remeber..'_

She sighed getting out of bed.

'_...I can barely remeber...anything that happened yesterday...it's all a blurr...I know I was eavesdropping...something about this guy looking for me...but why? ...I don't even know him..' _

More thought's came to her mind when she started to make the bed.

'.._Explosions...and then his eyes...beautiful...orange...strong..gentle..ey-' _She shakes her head not wanting to contuie that thought as she fluffs the pillow on the bed.  
>A little tinge of pink on her cheek.<br>She shakes her head.

'_okay! okay! stop it! you don't even know this guy and yet I'm thinking about such nonsense! blasphony I tell you! Blasphony! ...you do not think of a guy who was there protecting you from certain harm...and promised to protect you from danger...while holding you in their arms...'_

She stares at the floor then glares.  
>'<em>I SAY STOP THINKING!' <em>She shouts in her mind when the door suddenly opens startling her out of her thoughts.

In the midst of being startled out of her thougths out of instinct she kicked whatever it was that startled her.

It just so happen that a boy with Caramel meduim length hair had the unfornate event of being kicked where the sun don't shine from the startled girl resulting in him falling to the ground in a serious amount of pain.

Akako blinked finally coming back to reality to realize what she did to the poor boy on the ground in pain.  
>"I'm so SORRY! are you okay!" She ran over to the boy. Who was holding his private area rolling around with teary eyes.<br>Akako stared at the poor boy in pain with guilt written all over face.

It was at that time that Shiro came in wearing an apron with a skull design on the apron.

"What going on?" She asked looking at the boy who was still in pain.

She stares at him then looks at Akako who was looking guilty and apologetic.  
>" ..." She stared some more while slowly backing out of the room shutting the door pretending she didn't see anything.<p>

Akako snapped her head towards the door upon hearing it close.  
>'<em>...was Shiro just here? ..<em>' She stared some more at the door forgetting about the boy who was in the room with her.

She heard movement coming from the left of her.

She looked to see the boy with carmel colored hair and peach eyes.

"Ah! oh...right...again..I'm so sorry! you just startled me! and I acted on instinct!" she bows apologetically.

The boy with peach color eyes wiped his tears and smiled at her brightly.  
>"it's okay! I use to always accidently hit Shiro-nii in the boobs...when she startles me!" He smiled at her cutely.<p>

'_...he so adorable..'_ she thought having the sudden urge to hug the boy with the adorable smile.

"ha ha~thanks~everyone alwasy tells me that~My name is Tarou Minaro~I've known Shi-chan~since pre school" He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you.. Tarou my name is Akako Aki" she smiled at him as Tarou stared at her.  
>"w-what?" she asked confused as to why he was staring at her.<br>" Sorry~it's just...Usually in japan people call other people by there last name unless there really close to each other~" he explained grinning.  
>Akako stared at him for a second when she blushed in embarresment.<p>

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any offence ! it's just..I always forget! "she wailed around flustered.

Tarou grinned even more.  
>"Your Really cute you know that~"He sang.<p>

"eh?" She blinked when he kissed her on the cheek and glomped her.

"WAAAHHH!" She blushed even more from being kissed on the cheek from another guy.  
>"But ~it's okay since I like you~I'll let you call me by my first name if you let me give you nicknames...and...change you into cute clothes!" he said his eyes suddenly sparkling evilly.<br>Akako only sweatdropped at him.  
>"u-uh...um...okay?" She said unsure.<p>

~ After Awhile~

Akako comes down the stairs dressed in pink and white stripped shirt with a beige color vest and skirt.

Her hair was done nicely with her bangs being kept in place by magenta colored hair clips.

She also wore beige coloured boots.

Shiro who was in the kitchen looked up at Akako.  
>" ...how..cute.." she said emoitonlessly setting the table up for three.<br>"um...thank you?" Akako thanked her for the compliment walking over to the table.

When Tarou came bouncing in the kitchen.  
>"DIDN'T I DO AN AWESOME JOB IN SHOWING THE CUTE SIDE OF HER!"He shouted at Shiro.<br>Shiro flicked a bit of ear wax from her finger.  
>"can you be any more louder?" she asked when Tarou opened his mouth.<br>"...don't answer that..." she said stopping him from saying anything.  
>He shut his mouth while akako sat at the table looking outside almost daze.<p>

"Come on Shi-chan! admit it! I made her look cute!" he pouted at her.  
>" ...Fine...you made her look cute.." she said taken a side glance at Akako while Tarou cheered in victory.<p>

Shiro placed food infront of her taken a seat next to her.  
>"you okay?" she asked her.<br>"...mm...fine.." Akako replied not really paying attention starting to think about what she was thinking about earlier.  
>"..." Shiro stared at her quietly as Tarou started to go on about stuff toys and laptops.<p>

~At A Different House~

Tsuna sighed leaning back against the door.

He was thinking of what happened at the mall yesterday.

' .._Those guys just keep coming and whats worst...Akako could of been hurt! ' _He stared at his floor when Reborn kicked him in the head.  
>"itai! what was that for Reborn!" he shouted angrily at him.<br>" ...you were thinking about useless things again Dame-Tsuna" He replied smirking.  
>"I wasn't thinkin about useless things!" He shouted at Reborn once again when he saw him smiling at him.<p>

He stared at him.  
>"Thank you..for finding her and protecting her Tsuna" he said.<p>

" ...EH! You knew about that! but how! you weren't even there!"

Tsuna stared at him shock.  
>"of course I was just because I left the second you and Yamamoto entered the mall dosen't mean I won't be keeping a close eye on you" Reborn explained himself playing with leon.<p>

"B-but.." Tsuna tried to come up with something to say but to no value.

"I'm your tutor Dame-Tsuna what kind of tutor dosen't keep a close eye on his student? ..."He justified himself.  
>Tsuna sighed.<br>"I knew that already...but ...What I don't know is why we keep on having frequant attacks from Gestro Family..." he plopped on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Reborn raised his eyebrow.  
>"You wondering about anything that has to do with the mafia...how unlike you.."he said slightly smirking.<br>"..." Tsuna rolled to the side.

'_I can't help but worry...especially when she was there...and the amount of innocent people being hurt...'._

He thought covering himself with his blanket.

"...It is bothersome isn't it...though since your acting more like a boss then before..I'll give you a little bit of credit of taken it easy on you for a whole day" Reborn said while Tsuna rolls over to face him.  
>"...I would appreciated it if you didn't read my mind .." He said in almost dull tone.<p>

"This calls for a family meeting" Reborn decided.  
>"Hiiee! A Family meeting why!" Tsuna shouted at him.<br>"..Because of the frequant of attacks from the Gestro Family...Dame-Tsuna this is a family matter so we are going to have a family meeting...I'm going to call of your guardians" Reborn stated.  
>"Hiie! all of them! why! can't we discuss this for another time! and you said you take it easy on me for a day!" He shouted at him again.<p>

Reborn smirked.  
>"...we can discuss this matter or...we can talk about your growing attraction towards Akako..."He said with an evil glint in his eyes.<p>

Tsuna's body froze.  
>'<em>HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT! AND I DON'T HAVE A GROWING ATTRACTION TO HER!' <em>

He shouted in his mind blushing.  
>"I know everything becuase I'm a the greatist hitman in the world , your tutor and your in denial.." Reborn said reading his thoughts.<p>

"Hiiee! Stop reading my mind! " Tsuna shouted at him again when Reborn pointed his gun at him.  
>"Choose...or I'll kill you.." He held the gun at his head.<br>"Hiiee! We'll hold your stupid family meeting!" Tsuna answered panic.

Reborn kicked him into the ground.  
>"okay..I'll call everyone" he walked out of the room leaving Tsuna all bruised up from his powerful kick.<p>

'_That hurt!' _He yelled in his mind feeling the pain run through his body.

He stopped moving after realizing something.  
>' ...<em>well...at least ...Reborn's back to his normal self...and for that...I'm glad..' <em>

He thought happy when he winced in pain.  
>'<em>On second thought...maybe it isn't so good for him to be back to normal..<em>'

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Yatta! Fiffth chapter done~probably wasn't the best one but I'll make it up in the next one~oh yeah in the next chapter I shall put more khr characters into this~huzzai~intill next time~R&amp;R~<strong>


	7. Chapter 6  Tsuna's Family Meeting

**Cutix_101: Alright now for Chapter six!~commencing now!**

* * *

><p>~At Shiro's House~<p>

Shiro contuie's to stare at Akako who was playing with her food.

Tarou had finished his food awhile ago and went to sleep on the couch leaving the two girls alone.

Akako sighs putting her spoon down not feeling hungry.

"okay spill what's going on with you?" she demanded.

"e-eh?" Akako stared at her.  
>"Don't play dumb with me you where like this for the past hour ...just what's bothering you?" she crossed her arms waiting for Akako to spill the beans.?<br>Akako looks away.

"Sorry ...I guess...I was just thinking about what happened yesterday at the mall.."she told her.  
>"...I see..." Shiro looks at the ground.<br>"...wait...you never did tell me what happened at the mall yesterday...so what did happen?" Shiro asked.  
>"...well...yesterday...When I was ...at the sports shop...I heard to people to talking..." She said think about the events that happened yesterday again.<p>

"hn...what were they talking about?" Shiro asked.  
>"They were talking about me.." Akako answered.<br>"I see..." Shiro stared at Akako awhile longer.

When she suddenly got up that startled Akako who accidently smacked Shiro with a spoon.

Shiro holds her forehead in pain.

"I'm sorry! are you okay!" she apologized worried for her mother like friend.  
>"I'm okay..." Shiro said when her phone rang.<br>"ara?" She looks to see her cell ringing she stares at the caller I.D.

Shiro glares at the number.

'_Ky_oya..._' _  
>Akako is something wrong?<p>

"huh? oh nothing.."She said turning off her phone smirking.

~In Another Location~

A boy with black hair and bluish-grey eyes crushed his phone angered.  
>'<em>That Damn herbivore...she's doing this just to spite me...'<em> He thought glaring daggers and accidently crushing his phone in the process.  
>He blankly stared at his now broken phone.<br>"...Damn...I liked that phone to.." he mummbled almost dejectedly when another boy with white hair come running up to him.

"Hibari! we've got to go to SAWADA'S TO THE EXTREME!" The energtic boy said punching the air.

"...No..." Hibari said flatly about to walk away when the other grabbed his arm.  
>"WE ARE GOING TO THE EXTREME!" He shouted runnning off dragging Hibari behind.<br>Hibari just blankly stared while allowing himself getting dragged by the boy.

~At Tsuna's House~

Tsuna sat on his bed waiting for his surbordinate's to arrive.  
>"E-eto...what are we suppose to say! Hibari-san is going to be here to!" he shouted all nervously.<p>

Reborn only hit in the head.  
>"Dame-Tsuna shut up and sit down.."he ordered.<p>

Tsuna dejectedly obeyed not wanting to get another kick in the head.

~After Awhile~

Tsuna and all off his guardians where sitting on the floor looking at Reborn.

Yamamoto was smiling as usualy beside a another guy with silver hair and emerald eyes.  
>Hibari was in the corner sitting away from everyone but listening intently while the one with white hair was trying to keep himself in one place.<p>

"The reason why I called you all here is because of the frequant attacks from the Gestro Family" Reborn said pointing to a board that was displayed on Tsuna's desk.

"You mean those Bastards attacked again!" The one with silver head shouted.  
>"yes...They attacked Tsuna and Yamamoto at the sports shop yesterday" Reborn answered.<br>"Damn..." He looked away regretting the fact that he wasn't there to help his precious boss.  
>"Hn...what where they doing at the mall?" Hibari asked.<p>

Reborn looked at Hibari.

"I don't know...I was trying to figure that myself but came across nothing..." Reborn admitted.  
>"I-is that why you left as soon as me and Yamamoto entered the mall?" Tsuna asked.<br>"yes.." He answered his student thinking of something.  
>"Ah ha ha~I see~but it wouldn't make sense if they didn't go there for a reason.."Yamamoto pointed it out.<br>" Hm...what if they Extremely know something that we don't" The white haired one said thinking.

Reborn stared at him for a brief something.  
>"..your right what if they did know something..." Reborn trailed.<br>'_...Akako was there in the mall with them...and her father and mother...have ties to the mafia..'_

Reborn stares at the board.

' ..._could it be possible the Gestro_ _Family knows of Akako and her fathers death...news in the mafia world does spread fast..and ...what if Ricardo ...contacted the Gestro family that in alliance with him to go after Akako...that could be a strong possibilty..._.'

Reborn stared in deep thought at the board then looking back his students.

" ..Reborn?" Tsuna called his name snapping him back into reality.  
>"...I'm not certain but...I think they where in there because of Akako.." Reborn said to Tsuna.<br>"EH?" Tsuna looked at him surprised.  
>"Who's Akako?" The white haird questioned.<br>"Ah ha ha~she's a really cute red headed girl that Tsuna almost declared his love to~" Yamamoto smiled.  
>"Hiiee! Yamamoto! it wasn't like that!" Tsuna turned beat red while Yamamoto smiled.<br>"...Akako..Aki?...I heard that name before...her parents are strong supporter's of the Vongola Family...untill...recently.."The emerald eyed boy said trailing off.  
>Tsuna looked at surprised.<br>"E-eh? y-you knew of them Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned him.  
>Gokudera nodded slowly.<br>"I came across that detail...while looking up information that was going on with the Vongola Family.." He answered.  
>"...You keep tabs on this mafia family?" Reborn asked.<p>

".Of course...what kind of right hand would I be if I didn't know what was going on with his own family?" Gokudera said looking at Reborn.  
>Reborn smirked.<br>"you are one of the smart ones after all even I wasn't aware of you keeping tabs on the vongola...good job..." Reborn praised maken Gokudera feel a wave of pride and accomplishment.  
>"Wait what Gokudera what do you mean by recently?"Yamamoto asked.<br>Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.  
>"...I don't know the details well it was said that her father betrayed the Vongola about a deal that was suppose to happen.." Gokudera said thinking of the information he looked up.<br>Reborn almost snapped the stick he used for pointing at the board.  
>' ...<em>He<em> _didn't betray the Vongola...He was tricked by that bastard...Ricardo..and because of him..I...I..._'he shook with anger and regret.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna called his name his intuition telling him he should do something.  
>"...what is it Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn looked at his student mommentarily forgetting about the anger and remorse.<br>" ...Ah nothing...I just...felt I needed to call you?" He said tilting his head to the side.  
>"..." Reborn stared at him then went back to topic at hand.<br>"w-with that said...you all should keep your guards up and look out for a girl named Akako Aki.."Reborn said handing each of them a picture.  
>Gokudera stared at Reborn wanting to aske him another question but decide against it seeing his reaction after he said about her father.<p>

"well we should do that if it's fine with you Tsuna" Reborn looked at him.  
>"e-eh?" He stared at him then shook his head.<br>"n-no it's fine ...I think we should do that too." Tsuna admitted.  
>"Good...with that said this meeting is over...you are all dismissed" Reborn said as everybody left the room except for Tsuna.<p>

"Reborn are you okay?" he asked him worried.

"Dame-Tsuna you should worry more about yourself.." He replied emotionless.

Tsuna only nodded when Gokudera called for him.  
>He went to go them but stopped and looked at Reborn.<p>

" ...Don't do anything careless.." He ordered.

" ..." Reborn stared at Tsuna.

"please Reborn.." He looked at him pleading.

"...Honestly...Dame-Tsuna your talking to the greatist hitman in the world..I won't do anything careless.." Reborn said waving it off.  
>"...You may be the greatist hitman in the world...Reborn...but...your still human...and we humans somtime's let our emotions take control of us...so just be careful..Reborn..." Tsuna said leaving the rooom.<p>

Reborn watched Tsuna leave the room.

'_For a Dame...He sure has a way with words..' _He thought sitting in on Tsuna's desk.  
>He looks up at the sky.<br>'.._I won't do what I was thinking of doing...but...I want to meet ...his daughter...' _He thought staring blankly at the sky thinking of away to introduce himself to the very person he swore to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: thats another wrap! hurray~R&amp;R~intill next time people~<strong>


	8. Chapter 7  Walk

**Cutix_101: Now for Chapter seven! *o* ~xD Commencing now!**

* * *

><p>Akako got up from the chair maken Shiro look at her.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked Akako who was heading for the door.  
>"I'm just going to go for a walk.."<p>

Akako replied to her question putting her jacket on.  
>"...Be careful out there.."<p>

Shiro said looking away from her.  
>" ...I will.."<p>

She replied putting on her boots.  
>"...oh...and...I'll be waiting for you..."<p>

Shiro said staring at her with her golden eyes.  
>"..."<p>

Akako said nothing but walked out the door with a light smile.

'_Then...I will tell you...when I'm ready...Shiro'_

Akako thought closing the door.

Tarou comes walking into the kitchen upon hearing the door shut.

"eh? Where's Akako-chan? " he asked Shiro.

"She went for a walk" She replied to him cleaning up the house.

"oh..CAN I HELP YOU!" he shouted at her while she nodded at him.

~ In Town ~

Akako walks around the town looking at the many did know where she was going or had any destination in mine.

All she wanted was just to walk to clear her head from the thoughts going through her mind.

She was wondering why she was in this situation and in the foregin town all alone while her mom was away somewhere.  
>The girl new nothing of her family or what her parents did to make the money they made.<br>She wasn't even sure of why she was agreeing to stay with a girl who randomly picked her up off the street nothing made sense nor would anything make sense anytime soon.

Akako sighed.

'_Maybe instead of beating around the bush...I should just raise enough money and find my mom and make her tell me whats going on...but first...I want to know what that boy was looking for me...I need to find everything out before I go...crazy..unless that already happening...'_

She looked at the sky to see white clouds moving by the wind blowing.  
>' ...<em>Who...Am ..I?...Mother...Father...why do you always keep things from me?' <em>

She walks in silence letting memmories of her parents flow in her in mind.

~Flash back~

_A little Akako runs up to a woman with black hair and bright red eyes smiling._

_"Akako..Akako my little autum girl your going to see your grandmother today" She smiled sweetly at Akako who was staring at her mother with excitement._  
><em>"REALLY! I'm going to see Granny!" she sparkled at her mother who smiled at her.<em>  
><em>"Yes~at least for awhile intill things settle down" She said to her.<em>

_Akako blinked at her._  
><em>"What do you mean?" She asked her mother innocently.<em>  
><em>"Just worry about yourself" Her mother said walking away.<em>

_Akako stared at her mother when her father comes walking up to her._  
><em>"Daddy...how come mommy won't tell me whats going on?" She asked her dad who was tieing his tie for his suit.<em>  
><em>"Becasue sweet heart she only wants to protect you like I do you" Her dad said picking her up from the ground.<em>

_Akako giggles from being picked up when he spins her around then kissing her on the cheek._  
><em>"I love you Akako" He said hugging her tightly.<em>  
><em>Akako smiled leaning into her father.<em>  
><em>"I love you to Daddy" She said falling asleep.<em>

Flash Back End~

A single tear makes it down her cheek as she wiped it out of her eye.  
>'<em>I still don't understand ..why ..I cry or want to cry every time I think of my Father..unless...' <em>She shakes her head.  
>'<em>Impossible why would I think he's dead? ...maybe it's because of the way my mother acted before she shipped me off here..'<em>

She sat down on a bench thinking of what had happen before coming here.

~Tis another Flashback~

_Akako was sitting on her bed when the door to her room was smashed open.  
>She jumped out of her bed looking at her mother.<br>"JESUS CHRIST MOM!" Akako shouted when she pulled her out of the bed and took her bag and began packing.  
><em>

_Akako who was pulled out of her own bed fell due to the sudden pull her mother letting go of her.  
>"ow..." She rubbed her then looked at her mother panic strickened face.<br>"M-Mom? w-whats going?" She asked watching her mother pack her stuff in a bag.  
>"...It's your Father..something came..up...and we have to leave Right now!" Her mother said going through her clothes and taken out things she might need.<br>"What? where are we going?" She asked.  
>"Not We...You.." her mother replied.<em>

_Before Akako said anything she was pushed out the door with her mother grabbing the keys and driving to the airport._  
><em>Akako looked at the airport then back at her mother.<em>  
><em>"w-what are you...planning to do? ...and what am I suppose to do?" She asked.<em>  
><em>The girls mother only smiled at her sadly.<em>  
><em>"Akako...all I ask for you...to do...is live..Live...for me and for your father.." Her mother said pulling her and kissing her on the cheek.<em>

_Akako watched as a single tear slid down her cheek then drove off leaving.  
>Akako stared at her mother driving away then looked at the ticket that was given to her.<br>"Namimori ...huh." She stared at the ticket some more before walking to the airport to go to Namimori._

~ Flash Back End~

Akako shook her head not wanting to think of anything else.  
>'<em>I think I've done enough talking for one day...I should head back before Shiro worries' <em>She thought getting up from the bench stretching her arms from sitting in one place for a long.

The sunset looking as if it was slowly setting.  
>Akako looked at the sky for the last time today.<p>

She smiled turning around to leave when there was gun pointing at her head.  
>Her eye's widen in fear but before she can do anything she was knocked unconscious.<br>The last thing she was a man in black suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Dun~Dun~Dunnn~wonder whats going to happen next~found out next time on the protector and don't for to get to R&amp;R *winks*<strong>


	9. Chapter 8  Missing

**Cutix_101: I shall thank you all for reading this story! *o*~xD anyway here the other chapter!**

* * *

><p>"KYOYA! please!" Shiro shouted at the phone half whining.<p>

"I have other problems to deal with .." he replied of on the other line.

" so your going to deprived a sweet innocent girl her education! I thought you said everybody in this town should be educated!" She shouted even louder.

Tarou was innocentl playing with his teddy bears when he looked outside.  
>'<em>I wonder where Aka-chan is she's been gone for a long time...I hope she's safe..' <em>he thought looking outside to see it raining.

Shiro on the other hand smirked in victory.  
>"THAT WHAT I THOUGHT KYOYA!" She slammed the phone down on the charger after hanging up.<br>She smiled in victory when Tarou walked up to her.

She looked at him.  
>"What do you want?" she crossed her arms.<br>"Shi-chan...do you know when Akako is coming back?" he replied with a question.  
>" ..." Shiro stared at him.<br>Tarou stared back at her when she turned around.

'_We'll she has been gone a long...time...' _She thought thinking about the many different scenerios then shaken her head.  
>' <em>She's okay...I think...I hope..' <em>Shiro kept on thinking but with every passing momment she grew even more worried as time kept on going.  
><em>'...Akako please be safe..'<em>

~ At Tsuna's House ~

Tsuna comes walking in his room when he see's Rebonr staring out the window.  
>"Reborn?" he called out his name.<br>Reborn slowly looked over at Tsuna.  
>"Dame-Tsuna...what took you so long?" He glared at Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna backed up into his wall afraid.  
>"Hiiee! I'm sorry! I was just hanging out with Gokudera and Yamamoto at his sushi shop!" Tsuna shouted panic.<p>

"A-and anyway whats got you all worked up?" he asked quickly while Reborn looked away.

"I just got the feeling...Akako's been kidnapped.." Reborn admitted staring at the wall playing with leon.  
>"Hiie! Then shouldn't you go find her" Tsuna asked.<br>"..Not me...You.." He replied looking back at Tsuna.  
>"w-why? me?" Tsuna stared at Reborn.<br>"...your the one who made the promise to protect her...so go and do your job as her protector and save her.." Reborn kicked Tsuna into the wall.

Tsuna rubbed his head in pain while glaring at reborn.  
>"Aren't you suppose to be her protector not me?" he questioned.<br>"...you promised her..not me.." Reborn said firmly.

Tsuna sighed.

"F-Fine...I'll go..." He gave in to his request taken his gloves then popping his hyper dying will candy into his mouth.

Tsuna goes into his Hyper Dying Will mode while Reborn smirked.

He opens the window.  
>"I'm not letting you in..intill you bring her back.." he said as Tsuna nodded.<p>

Tsuna flies off into the rain in search of Akako.

' _This is the one time...I'm apologizing...' _Reborn looks down his fedora hat covering his face.

'_...Becasue ...I don't have enought courage to face her ..just yet..' _

~ Back With Shiro ~

Shiro glared at the wall tapping her foot on the ground wil staring at the clock.  
>"Are you okay Shi-chan?" Tarou asked.<br>"ARRGH! you know what I'm going to look for her!" Shiro stated stopping over to get her jacket.

Tarou jumps up and runs over to get his jacket.  
>"Then I'm coming you Shi-chan!" Tarou exclaimed.<p>

Shiro looked at him.  
>"Do what you want...just keep up or I'm leaving you behind.." she said as he nodded.<p>

The two went running in the outside rain in search of there dear friend Akako.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Thats another wrap! I hope you liked it~ R&amp;R people! oh and no flames! or I'll stab you with a fork no I'm just kiding anyway~intill next tine~xD<strong>


	10. Chapter 9  Kentaro Yuji

**Cutix_101: Hello fello people~I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile ...I'm always distracted by killing zombies on black ops~but today I decided to write the next chapter~so please don't kill me~xDD well ****anyway here's the next chapter~~xDD**

* * *

><p>Akako woke up in a dark room.<p>

There were no lights and no sign of anybody beign around.

'_W-Where am I? I remeber I was going to go home when somebody came up from behind me...' _Her eyes widen upon realization.  
>'<em>Omg...I was kidnapped...Great...now what am I suppose to do?' <em>she thought sighing.

She then started to try and looked around the dark wasn't much to see since it was dark.

'_Just how am I suppose to find out what to do if I can't see anything...' _She sighs again when the lights were suddenly turned on revealing a big room with blood stains on the wall.

'_how...comforting..._' she contuies to look arund the room.  
>There wasn't much just a bunch of scattered paper and blanket laying innocently on the floor that looked like it was covering a body of a person.<p>

Akako stared at the blanket that was covering the body.  
>When the person who turned on the light came walking up to her.<p>

She looked to see a man with black hair.

His eyes a dark crimson red colored.

The suit he wore consist of a black suit and he had a wide grin on his face.

Akako backed up in the wall on the bed.  
>"Hello...Akako.."he greeted smirking at her.<br>"who are you?" she asked calmly back still against the wall.

He only grinned at her.

"That doesn't really matter does it? you should know by now that you are nearly a object that has to be killed..."he smirked slowly reaching for the inside of his jacket pocket.  
>"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean! just let me go.." She half yelled at him but was to busiy keeping her distance from him.<p>

'_This guy is crazy...I need to find an escape Root..' _She thought trying to a way to escape had no where to run.

The guy pulled out his gun.  
>He pointed and shot the bullet right next to her maken her scream.<p>

Akako fell to the ground now frightened of the guy who held his pointing right at her.  
>She tried to keep her cool half gulping.<p>

"Since...I'm feeling nice ...I'm going to tell you a little something before I kill you" he smirked some more holding his gun to her.

She could only stare at the barrel of the gun and at his grin.  
>"w-whats that?" she voiced out after a minute of staring at him.<p>

"You know your Father Kenchi...He was killed by the mafia" he said smirking at her.  
>Akako eyes widen at him.<br>"YOUR WRONG HE WASN'T KILLED! THERE IS NO WAY HE WAS KILLED!" she shouted at her captured.  
>"Really? then what explains your mother shippping you out here? in place where you even don't know?" he asked her.<br>"H-how do you know that! who are you!" She shouted at him some more.  
>"Shut up! your to loud!" He shouted back smacking her with his hand gun.<p>

"AAH!" She hit the wall from being hit by the gun.

"Don't you understand...your nothing more then a girl who is going to be killed by your parent's mistake! and you know why? because your father betrayed the greatist mafia family in all of italy!" He shouted some more at her.

Akako winced at the loudness of his voice.  
>She tried to fight back the tear threatening to come out.<br>"I don't understand anything...what do you want? ...I have nothing to do with what my parents did or my father...Just let me...go.." Her eyes begin to water as she tries to move back.

"Tch...you are useless...no matter if I killed you then Rikaido...will surely give me a raise" He smirekd again.

'_S-somebody...please help...me..._' she could on beg her mind flashed back to the boy who promised to protect her when she was at the mall the other day.  
>A tear slided down her cheek.<p>

'_Noo...I don't want to die...Tsuna...Please ...help me...' _She pleaded inwardly slwoly turning to the man who was smirking point his gun at her.

~Namimori Market~

Tsuna stops running so much panting.

'_H-How...am I suppose to find out where she is?...how can I keep a promise to her if I can't even find out where she is...I feel like...if I don't find her soon...She'll be killed...' _He thought calming his breathing.

It was just a few minutes ago he went out of his hyper dying will mode and search on foot since he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

He stood up looking at the sky.

'_where are you...Akako?' _He stared at the sky.

It was a cloudy day today and it looked like it was going to rain any mintue.  
>He sighed looking down at the ground feeling defeated.<br>' _I'm sorry...Akako...I can't...I can't find you..' _He thought feeling a wave of depression.

When he blinked.  
>'<em>Did...I just hear a voice?' <em>He thought confused looking around the area.

His hyper intuition kicked in telling him that she was somewhere on the out skirts of town.  
>Tsuna upon feeling his intuition telling where to go went back to his hyper dying will mode and flew at top speed towards her.<br>' ..._Akako...I'm coming for you..just wait a little longer..' _

~ In Another Part Of Town~

Shiro glared at the many people getting in her way.  
>"These damn...people...won't stop getting in me way!" She glared at them.<br>"Shi-chan calm down...you don't want to give people a bad impression" Tarou said who was right behind her.

Shiro glared at him.

"Akako is missing and you want me to calm down! who cares about the people passing by!" she shouted and glared at the poor boy.

Tarou cowered in fear at the enraged girl when Reborn comes walking out of the alley way.  
>"...Shiro...calm down...and wait for Tsuna...he's going to bring her back.."He said.<br>Shiro looked at Reborn.  
>"...Fine...He has Twenty mintues...and if anything happened to her...your head is mine.." She glared at the baby hitman while grabbing Tarou and dragging him away.<p>

~Back With Akako~

The poor girl was against the wall in fear wondering if he was ever going to pull the trigger or if he was ever going to grow tired of seeing her in fear.  
>She looked away from the gun and tried to think of anything about dieing.<p>

She wa slowly starting to think of something that was calming her down when she heard her captor take a step towards her.

Akako slowly turned to him.

"...Stay back!" She shouted at him.  
>"or else what? your just a defense less little girl...you have nothing and nobody will come here to save you.." he smirked at her.<p>

He cocked his gun and was about to pull the trigger.  
>"Wait!" She screamed at him.<p>

The man paused at what he was doing.

"What? did you have any last words or something?"he asked grining at her.  
>"I..I do have one Question..." She looked back the one who was going to kill her.<p>

"What is that?" he asked.  
>"...W-who was..the one who killed my father?" she asked him looking away.<br>"I thought you didn't beileve me.." he looked at her questionly.  
>"I didn't but...I think your telling the truth.."She said slowly standing up but kept herself against the wall.<p>

'_..I...I..Have to by my some time..I don't know..why...but I've got to try and stall him...'_ She thought keeping herself distance and away from where the gun was pointing.

"oh really so now you think I'm telling you the truth? how stupid...but since you amuse me...I let you entertain me a little while longer.." he smirked at her.  
>Akako took a deep breath calming her nerves then looked back at him.<p>

"w-what is it that you want me to do?" she asked walking slowly away from the wall but still keeping her distance from him.  
>"Why don't you...Dance for me?" he grinned at her.<br>"...A-Alright.." She took another deep breath.

'_I can do this...I think' _She took another step while thinking of a dance move.

"Anou...c-could you please...play some music for me?" she asked nicely.  
>"Fine" he answered walking into anoter room and coming back with a stereo and started to play music.<p>

He waited for her to dance when he was about to get impatient she started to dance to the music.

~No To Far From Them~

Tsuna threw a guy into the wall.

' _I knew she would be around but where?' _He looked around the place to see no sign of her anywhere just empty boxes.

People in black suits begin to surround Tsuna.  
>"I'll don't have time to play with you" he glared at them.<p>

The guys in the black suit charged at him.  
>Tsuna used his gloves to fly upwards dodging each of there attacks.<p>

He flew up high then flew back down kicking one in the jaw.  
>Another came from behind him but he threw him down to the ground.<p>

Kicked another that was coming from the side when on jumped on him.

Tsuna glared at him.

'_I really don't have time for this!' _He shouted in his mind throwing the guy off of him.  
>He propelled to the left with his gloves towards a little shake.<p>

'_She's gotta be here somewhere!' _He looked around again when he was tackled to the ground one of the guys.

He hit the ground turned to kick the guy in his face.

Thats when he started to fight off everybody given he had no choice.

In the midst of fighting off all the guys he stopped to hear music playing.  
>'<em>Music? ...wait...She's there! ' <em>He thought glad he have finally found her but dodged a bullet from one of the guys who tried to shoot him.

Tsuna glared at them all pointing his gun at him.  
>He clenched his hands into a fist.<br>"If this is how it's going to be then so be it" he said flying up getting ready to use his attack.  
>" X-Burner...Air!"<p>

~Where The Music Was Playing~

Akako paused in her dancing hearing something from outside.

It sounded like an exsplosion but it was something different.

'_what was that? ' _She blinked when the guy glared at her.

"I think your time is up girly.." he glared at her pointing his gun.

She turned to him.  
>' <em>Noo!..' <em>She yelled in her mind as he pulled the trigger.

She waited for the bullet to hit her but nothing came.

There was silence when she felt something warm.

"e-eh?" She opened her eyes to see what had happened or why she wasn't dead on the ground yet.

Her dark red orbs stared up at the organish brown orbs wide.

"y-you...again.." she said in a low voice.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded.<br>"I'm glad..I made it time" he smiled at her.

Akako blushed slightly looking away from her savior.

"Well this was unexpected.." The man said Tsuna turned around and glared at him.  
>"I won't let you hurt her.." He standing in front of her.<p>

"Tsuna.." She could only sit in the same spot as he glared at her captor.

"Tch...so...you managed to stop me from killing her young decimo...of the Vongola Mafia Family"

The man said lowering his gun.

Akako looked at Tsuna shocked.

"M-mafia?" She stared at him.

Tsuna looked at her but glared backed at the man.  
>"Who are you?" he asked glaring at him.<br>"My name is Kentaro..Yuji...Ricardo Rikaido's personal assitant" Yuji smirked at him.  
>"Rikaido? ..." Tsuna stared at him.<p>

'_isn't that same person...Reborn was talking about..._' He thought staying close to Akako.  
>Yuji smirked.<p>

"You know...Akako...you shouldn't trust the Vongola so much" he smirked.  
>"eh?" she stared at him .<br>"w-what do you mean?" she asked him.  
>"There ones who K-"he was caught off by his phone ringing.<br>"Excuse me for one second" He said pulling out his phone.

He talked to the person on the phone then hanged up.  
>"Tch...so much...for my fun in fighting you decimo...it appears my boss wishes me to return..."he said to the young decimo.<p>

Tsuna stared at Yuji.

Yuji backed up from them.

"Rest assured this won't be the last time..I see..you..Good bye...Decimo" He said throwing down his weapon.

Smoke begin to surround the area and when it cleared he was no where to be seen.

"That guy...What is he planning?" Tsuna asked himself.

His dying will flame slowly disappeared as he went back to his normal self.

Tsuna fell to his knee's.  
>"it's over...for now.." he breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Akako stared at Tsuna when she hugged him.

"itai!.." He winced in pain while Akako held on to him.  
>"I'm sorry...I was just over joyed...that you helped me again..." Akako looked away from him.<p>

Tsuna stared at her and smiled.

"it's okay...I'm just glad your safe..." He answered smiling.

She blushed slightly looking away form him yet again.

She took a couple steps back from him  
>"W-well...I guess..I have no choice but to thank you...again...for helping me.." She thanked him.<p>

"Y-you d-don't h-have to t-thank m-me...I mean...I was just keeping my promise.." Tsuna admitted looking away from her.

Akako smiled and looked at him again.

'_I-It w-wouldn't hurt...w-would it...t-to express m-my gratitude..to him...o-or w-what I'm feeling right now...' _She clenched her heart.

Slowly Akako moved closer to him.

Tsuna wasn't looking or aware of what she was doing since his mind was traveling else where.

He was standing looking at the sky when it finally started to rain.  
>'..<em>Aw...it's raining...and I didn't bring an umbrella..' <em>he thought dejected.

She moved her arms towards Tsuna.

Tsuna was still in deep thought.

When she kissed him on the cheek.

"!"Tsuna looked at her.

He blushed from feeling her lips on his cheek.

"w-what was that for?" he asked blushing.

"I-I...Just wanted to th-thank y-you..." She blushed looking at him.

'_w-whats wrong with me...i-it's just like...t-that time at the mall...' _She thought feeling her heart beat faster.

Tsuna stared at her blushing.

'_w-whats going on? ...M-My heart won't stop pounding suddenly..'_ He tried to shake his thought away when he looked back in her eyes.

He stared deep in her eyes.

His hand slowly maken it's way to her hair.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes to see her more clearly.

'_I-I can't stop myself...'_

Tsuna touched her cheek lifted her chin up.

Akako blushed a deep shade of red.

_'i-is...is he...is he going to.._' Her thoughts were intruppted when the both of them heard a noise coming from the garbage bin.

The two jumped away form eachother blushing furiously.

'_Omg! was he just going to kiss me! I thought he was but then I wanted him to ..and...I'm so confused again...' _She shook her head.

Tsuna stared at a spot on the ground.

He took a deep breath turning to her once again.

"H-Hey...Akako..."He called her.  
>"y-yes?" She turned to Tsuna.<br>"Come on..I-I'll Take you home..."He replied.

Akako nodded.  
>'<em>As confused as I am with my f-feelings...I..I don't ever want to let them go..' <em>She ran up to Tsuna who was already ten steps ahead of her and held his hand.

"Hiie!" Tsuna blinked looking at his hand being held by Akako.  
>Tsuna blushed again looking away but tightening his grip on her hand.<p>

He took Akako home with his hand entwined with hers.

~At Shrio's House~

A knock came from the front door.

Shiro answered the door to see Akako and Tsuna soaking wet.

"it's about time you brought her home.." she glared at Tsuna who cowered at her gaze.

Akako sweatdropped.  
>"I'm sorry for worrying you.." She said to Shiro.<p>

"It's okay as long as y-"Shiro was cut off by noticing Akako's hand holding Tsuna's hand.

Shiro glares at Tsuna even more.

Tsuna looks at what she was looking at blushed then let go.  
>"i-it's not what you think!" Tsuna panicked.<br>"...I'm going to kill you!" Shiro shouted taken out a wooden spoon.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna screamed running away from Shiro's wrath.

Akako could on stare at Shiro Chasing the poor boy down the street.

Tarou comes walking in holding a candy.  
>"Aka-chan~guess what you start school tomorrow~I want to see you in the girls uniform~"he chimed as Akako blankly stared at him.<br>"s-school?" she questioned him.  
>"hai~Shi-chan registered you in Namimori~isn't it great? " he smiled at her.<p>

" I guess.." She stared out the door where it was raining.

Shiro was still chasing Tsuna with a spoon.

Akako smiled at the scene but it disappeared remebering the words that Yuji spoke about her father.

Tarou blinked Akako.

He watched her walk up the stairs with out uttering a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Gah! I want to keep on typing! but I can't because this is the end of the chapter! so intill next time!~R&amp;R~<strong>


End file.
